


Passion

by Annie17851



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-10
Updated: 2002-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex thinks about passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

## Passion

by Annie

[]()

* * *

**PASSION**

By Annie 

Rated R; slash  
Summary  
Disclaimer: Never been mine; never will. :( Spoilers: Heat  
Feedback: crehnert@ptd.net 

Passion: extreme, compelling emotion; intense emotional drive or excitement; sexual drive or desire; lust 

Passion leaves us naked, Lex mused, as he turned over one more time, sleepless, in the chill of the oversized bed. Leaves us naked and vulnerable. Case in point being his calamitous meeting and subsequent marriage to the lethally lovely Desiree. It wasn't even the unnerving occurrence of having a Mrs. Luthor that was keeping him awake anyway, he had decided after an hour or so of tangling the sheets around his legs uselessly. It hadn't even been real passion with her, according to what the intrepid Ms. Sullivan had found out. Pheromones. He knew, of course, what they were, and it hadn't occurred to him until a few minutes ago to question why Jonathan Kent and Lex himself were taken in by the weird chemistry, but not Clark. Definite mystery there. 

But he had felt the heat brewing in the loft this afternoon. Not the heat of the early fall day wafting through the upper reaches of the barn, but heat nonetheless. The words they had exchanged drifted around in his sleepy mind. Lex had said that he had let passion get the best of him, and that he wouldn't let it happen again. Clark had opined that having passion wasn't such a bad thing, and Lex had responded with something inane about passion for work and family and such. He was reminded once again, as he had mentioned to Clark, that he was always telling him to go for it with Lana, and Clark did nothing but hesitate. Now Lex was wondering what the real reason was for Clark's reluctance to make his feelings known to his supposed heart's desire. 

Pheromones. Lex had walls; against intruders, corporate take-overs, too-serious romantic entanglements. Even if the walls were symbolic, represented in real life by the huge stone walls he resided within, somehow Desiree and her pheromones had gotten through. The pheromones, the chemicals she had used to cheat, to breach his walls dishonestly, were only a means to an end for her. For a time, they had turned his world dangerously upside-down. And worst of all, he could have lost Clark. 

That thought scared him, but what terrified him most was that if he had lost Clark, due to Desiree's manipulations, he wouldn't even have realized what he had lost. Wouldn't even have cared much, probably, what with all the chemically-induced lust that had ruled his life. Could have ruled him for the rest of his life. 

Not that it would have been long. 

Passion strips everything away, turns you inside out, shows you hidden secrets about yourself that you wouldn't admit otherwise. Passion wrapped up in an expensive silk suit, disguised as a nave farm-boy-turned-cocktease. Passion hidden beneath layers of soft flannel, worn denim and sun-warmed muscles. Passion unintentionally directed at him through innocent hazel eyes. 

Lex laid awake long into the night, tossing in the big, cool bed, trying to refrain from touching himself, from giving in to the passion growing inside, moaning inwardly at the unaccustomed indecision. 

Passion. For friends. For family. For work. For lovers. For an uninitiated farmboy who had no idea of the effects he had on one worldly billionaire-in-waiting. 

Well, maybe from now on he would just watch. Just watch and wait, try to interpret the heated signals he was getting from his best and only friend. 

Lex gave up on the sleeping and reached down for his demanding erection, thinking not of a woman as he finally found some release, but of black, silken strands, smooth skin and heated hazel eyes. 


End file.
